Grand Theft Auto IV/Trailers
---- ---- Trailer 1: "Things Will Be Different" The first trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV, entitled Things Will Be Different, was released on March 29, 2007 at 22:00 UTC. At the time the trailer was released, Rockstar's servers for the trailer's official website became almost immediately overloaded. The trailer is 1:03 in length and features the main protagonist Niko Bellic, who has a brief monologue: "Life is complicated; I killed people, smuggled people, sold people. Perhaps here, things will be different." The trailer ends with the "IV" and fades out to the Rockstar logo. The trailer features several New York City landmarks, including locations and structures resembling the Coney Island Cyclone (Firefly Island Screamer), Times Square (Star Junction), the Statue of Liberty (Statue of Happiness), the Empire State Building (Rotterdam Tower), the Chrysler Building (Zirconium Building) and the MetLife Building (branded as "GetaLife"). You will notice the Ferry Terminal and the way letters are missing. This shows us it isn't all pristine and still has all that GTA charm. The trailer uses a similar cinematic style to Godfrey Reggio's 1982 documentary film Koyaanisqatsi and used Philip Glass's original music from the film (the opening and closing stanzas of the track "Pruit-Igoe") as well as emulated time-lapsed filming from "The Grid". Rockstar has stated that all the trailer's footage is in high-definition 720p, generated real-time by the game's RAGE engine, running on an actual game console. The music used in this trailer is "Pruit Igoe" by Philip Glass, which is featured on the Journey. ---- Trailer 2: "Looking For That Special Someone" On June 28, 2007 at 12:00 EST, the second trailer was released, entitled Looking for that Special Someone. The Trailer is 1:06 in length and begins with many aerial shots of Liberty City before showing Niko in conversation whist in the remodeled car the "Stallion" who replies "We're all looking for that special someone". It also reveals Niko can hold on to the backs of vehicles and skids of helicopters, however it is unknown if these are user-controlled actions or are in cutscenes only. It also displays improved particle effects, particularly on weapons, and demonstrates the increased force of the police. Roman is also partly revealed in the second trailer, and unlike Niko he does not speak with an Eastern European accent. El Burro and 8-Ball make cameos as their game art is depicted as graffiti on a building opposite the Bank of Liberty, GTA Vice City motorcycle artwork is also apparent on the wall. Other recurring elements from the GTA series appear in the trailer as well; Binco, Sprunk, Burger Shot and Cluckin' Bell to name a few. The song played in the second trailer is "Arm In Arm (Shy Child Remix)" by a New York-based band, The Boggs, which is featured on Radio Broker. ---- Trailer 3: "Move Up, Ladies" The third trailer, entitled Move Up, Ladies, was released on December 6, 2007. This video contains a variety of dialogue and action sequences. The trailer was announced along with the unveiling of the official box art on November 28, 2007. The song played in the trailer is "King Ring" by Seryoga, which is featured on the in-game radio station Vladivostok FM. ---- Trailer 4: "Everyone's a Rat" The fourth and final trailer before the release of GTA IV was released on March 27, 2008. Like Trailer 3 before it, this trailer contains a lot of action sequences, and displays the game's Euphoria physics as well as the new particle effects and explosions. The song played in the trailer is "Real Mckoy" by Mavado, which is featured on Massive B Soundsystem 96.9. ---- Official Grand Theft Auto IV TV Commercial Official Grand Theft Auto IV TV Commercial is the trailer meant to be aired on television commercials. Usually parts of this videos are used in commercials and not all of it. The song used in the trailer is "Vagabond" by The Greenskeepers, which is featured on Radio Broker. ---- Fall 2008 TV Commercial Fall 2008 TV Commercial is the trailer for the PC version of GTA IV. The song used in the trailer is "Cry" by Godley & Creme, which is featured on Liberty Rock Radio. ---- GTA IV Teaser Trailers On 8 February 2008, Rockstar Games released five teaser trailers for Grand Theft Auto IV. * Vlad Glebov: The first teaser shows the character Vladimir Glebov. It is 0:26 in length. * Manny Escuela: The second teaser is about character Manny Escuela. It is 0:31 in length. * Roman Bellic: The third teaser is about character Roman Bellic. It is 0:33 in length. * Whiz Wireless: The fourth teaser is about wireless communication Whiz. It is 0:33 in length. * Steinway Beer Garden: The fifth teaser is about a bar called The Steinway Beer Garden. It is 0:47 in length. On 21 February 2008, two further teasers were released. * Dilettante Hybrid: The sixth teaser is about a new car called the Karin Dilettante - a hybrid vehicle based on the Toyota Prius. The video is 0:40 in length. * Phil Bell: The seventh teaser is about the character Phil Bell. It is 0:33 in length. On 7 March 2008, another two teasers were released. * Packie McReary: The eighth teaser shows the character Patrick "Packie" McReary. It is 0:29 in length. The song used in the trailer is "A Day in the Life" by Murphy's Law, which is featured on Liberty City Hardcore. * LCPD Recruitment: The ninth teaser is about a policeman Brian O'Toole who describes his job, to recruit more people. It satirizes the post 9/11 actions of the NYPD, such as their bag search policy on the subways and their draconian treatment of protestersduring the 2004 Republican National Convention. It is 0:45 in length. * Gamestop TV Spot or Commercial with Jeremy St.Ives ''': This tenth teaser trailer shows a tour by a Top Celebrity name Jeremy St. Ives about life in Liberty City. It is about 1:00 in length. The video shows Jeremy St. Ives as a big celebrity showing the highlights of Liberty City, but it turns out Liberty doesn't have many highlights. The song that played in the TV spot was "Move" by Miles Davis, which is featured on Jazz Nation Radio 108.5. * '''Liberty City Commercial : The commercial shows Niko walking around of Liberty City and ends with Niko stealing a Dewbauchee Super GT. The song that played in the teaser is "Get Innocuous" by LCD Soundsystem, which is featured on Radio Broker. On 11 April 2008, two teasers were released. * Playboy X: The eleventh teaser shows the character Playboy X. It is 0:31 in length. The song used in the trailer is "Wet 'Em Up" by Tru Life, which is featured on the Beat 102.7. * Liberty City Gun Club: The twelfth teaser is about liquor, guns and fun. It is 0:51 in length. On 25 April 2008, a teaser was released. * Niko Bellic: The thirteenth teaser shows the character Niko Bellic. It is 1:20 in length. The song used in the trailer is "Z Twig" by Aphex Twin from the album Selected Ambient Works Volume II, which is featured on the Journey. Category:Trailers